


strawberries and champagne

by nbjimin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kind of, the end talks abt dick sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbjimin/pseuds/nbjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by my victoria's secret lotion that i imagine lu han smelling like after a warm bath</p>
<p> </p>
<p>im not very proud of this??? also this is the first thing ive ever posted on here and im not really sure how to use this website yet so yeah Thanks enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberries and champagne

lu han watched as the murky water from his lavender scented bath spiraled down the drain. it was almost halfway drained now, he had made a habit of watching until all of the water he had soaked in had disappeared. he was bad at drying himself off alone, he was bad at most things without sehun. his legs were still dripping wet, and he watched as small droplets of water fell from his hair and traced invisible veins down his arms and chest. he could not properly take care of his damaged hair without sehun. he didn't have the time to wash it carefully with the expensive damage repair products his stylist had given him during showers alone, only with sehun. he rushed without him. all of the liquid time that felt like it was desperately slipping through his fingertips while alone was suddenly solid when with sehun, a mass that he could hold in the palm of his hand, that sat perfectly still and silent. it calmed his worries and anxieties, made him happy. he was snapped out of his incoherent brainstorm by the sound of pressure pulling the last of the sweet water down through the grate. he had grown to love the sound in the quiet of the dorm bathroom. baths were something he took few of, only on the days when sehun was coming home. he wanted his skin to be soft and warm for the one he loved, he wanted it to be the one thing that reminded sehun of home. of crisp cotton bed sheets and the smell of lu han's strawberry and champagne scented lotion that he used just because he wanted to, even though the rest of the band gave him shit because it was for girls, he liked the smell. he pressed the indent of the golden cap and squeezed some of the light pink liquid onto his palm, rubbing it into his tanned skin. the light smell of fruit filled the warm washroom air, and it felt comforting. it reminded him of sehun who would be home any minute. it reminded him of the warm summer sun leaking through the shitty blinds to stain his lover's naked back, the curve of his bottom and soft thighs. it eventually snuck up lu han's arms and neck and covered them in a cozy warmth that could compare to no blanket. it reminded him of how sehun's skin smelled after lu han had rubbed some of it off onto his naked body during sex. it was especially strong in the crook of sehun's neck and towards his sharp hips where lu han ground his own down on. it smelled of the lotion on the tops of sehun's thighs, where lu han placed his palms to control his hips while he bobbed his head up and down on sehun's cock. it was easy to rub off once you put it on. it wasn't something sehun minded. strawberries felt like soft skin and smelled like love to him.


End file.
